Anger Issues
by Azkaban91
Summary: When Hunter walks in with a giant trophy in his arms and that stupid arrogant grin that Sebastian knows way too well, it creeps Sebastian the fuck out. This can't be good.- Set during Dynamic Duets. T for violence/cursing. One-shot/possible two-shot EDIT: Definite two-shot! (:


**Title: **Anger Issues  
**Writer:** Me; Azkaban91; Rosa.  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, I don't own Glee, but I do own this story.  
**Summary: **Anger Issues, Hunter has some.  
**Characters:** Sebastian Smythe, Hunter Clarington, Blaine Anderson  
**Author's note: **Kind of proud of this, because I wrote it in 30 minutes. Let me know what you think! (:

* * *

When Hunter walks in with a giant trophy in his arms and that stupid arrogant grin that Sebastian knows way too well, it creeps Sebastian the fuck out. This can't be good. As Hunter puts the trophy down and explains his plan to the Warblers, Sebastian is kind of relieved that it's to bring Blaine back, because everyone wants Blaine back, but he still has a bad feeling about this.

Sebastian is given the job to bring Blaine to the choir room, because Hunter always gives Sebastian these kind of jobs. And Sebastian wants to sigh, because he doesn't really want to be involved with this, he doesn't want people to think he's got anything to do with this, because he's put so much effort in trying to change his life. But he can't sigh. Not in front of Hunter. Because that guy has some anger issues, and Sebastian wouldn't admit it out loud, but he's really of scared of him.

And then the next day Blaine walks in, comes down those stairs and Sebastian can't help but think that the boy still looks too beautiful for this world. But he just pushes his thoughts to the back of his mind, because he can't start hitting on Blaine again. That's just not done, eventhough he knows that he and Kurt had finally broken up, and Sebastian had cheered in the confides of his bedroom when he heard the good news. But still, Sebastian has changed and he's not going to hit on someone that has just been dumped. And then Blaine looks at him and the smile that had unconsciously appeared on Sebastian's face, falters. Because Blaine is disappointed, Blaine is disappointed in him.

"Sebastian..." Blaine starts, but Sebastian quickly interrupts. He has to explain that he's not the bad guy in this situation, although he's certainly not the good guy, but atleast it's something. And Blaine seems a little more relaxed when he realises that Sebastian kept his word, but also a little worried because obviously he has no idea who would be the bad guy in this situation.

So they just make some small talk while they walk to the choir room, and Sebastian lets him in, a little reluctant because he doesn't really want Hunter and Blaine in the same room, because he is kind of a little protective of Blaine, because, well, Blaine is just too nice.

And then Hunter calls them in to perform a little song and dance with Blaine and Sebastian can't help but be all smiles, because he's missed this. And he loves the way that Blaine keeps him involved, like Sebastian is the guy that makes him feel at home at the Warblers. Eventhough that would be ridiculous, seeing as they had been enemies for most of the time since they met, but still. The thought makes Sebastian feel a little special and he's not going to deny a thought that makes him feel this way.

But it's over way too soon. And Blaine is out the door. And Hunter is looking smug, convinced that this is going to work. But Sebastian isn't so sure. He can't be, because he would get his hopes up that maybe he and Blaine would actually get together at some point if he were to go back to Dalton, and he can't hope that because it's not likely going to happen and then he's just left alone and feeling miserable. So no, he's not convinced that Blaine is going to return.

And then another few days later he's talking to Hunter outside of the choir room, well Hunter is talking to him and he's just listening, and they hear something from inside the room. And Sebastian knows no one's supposed to be there. He glances at Hunter for a second, but the captain is already opening the door. The first thing they notice is the trophy that's gone missing, replaced by the warbler jacket they gave Blaine. And Sebastian feels the disappointment, but he can't dwell on that because the next thing they notice is the fact that the window is open. And Sebastian looks at Hunter again and feels his chest tighten. Oh god, Hunter's going to be so pissed. But Hunter just walks out on the balcony and Sebastian quickly follows, and on the ground they see Blaine and his blonde friend, Dan?- run away with their trophy.

And Sebastian doesn't dare to look at Hunter, but he can feel the rage and he knows that somehow he's going to convince himself that it's Sebastian's fault and that Sebastian needs to be punished for this. Because it's always Sebastian's fault. He swallows thickly but doesn't dare to move, not without knowing what Hunter's going to do to him. But he doesn't have to wait long, because Hunter has turned around and is growling in Sebastian's face to get inside. Sebastian flinches but quickly does as he's told. And once he's inside he barely has the time to think of what's going to happen next, because a fist already connects with his jaw and sends him flying to the ground. And Sebastian just stays there, hoping that Hunter will quickly grow tired of this and decide to assault the gym instead, but Sebastian's never had much luck and today it's not going to be any different. And the next few blows are even worse because Hunter gets all nice and worked up and he's going to let every fucking inch of frustration out on Sebastian. Because Sebastian is just like that little arrogant black-haired boy, that thinks he's too good for the Warblers. Because they are all the same. Those fucking faggots.

One last blow knocks Sebastian's head back on the floor and he's out. And Hunter takes a deep breath. Well, it wasn't supposed to go that far, he thinks, but Sebastian deserved it. And it's not like he's going to die or something. So really, it isn't all that bad. He gets up from the floor and looks over Sebastian's body for a second. The kid's going to be fine. He didn't break any ribs or anything, he's pretty sure of that, so he doesn't really need to get help. So Hunter straightens out his jacket, makes sure his hair is back in place and strolls out of the choir room, leaving Sebastian, who just became conscious again, to gasp for air.

It takes a few minutes for Sebastian to calm down and sit back up. He curses when he can't open his left eye completely, and the warm feeling at the back of his head must mean he's bleeding. The room's still a bit fuzzy but it's not spinning anymore, so he reaches for a chair to help him get on his feet. He groans when the world starts to spin again the moment the reaches his full height, and wonders what he's going to do now. He can't really go to the nurse, because she'll want to know what happened. And surely he's been there before after getting a beating from Hunter, but he was never actually bleeding. Once he had severly injured his wrist, because Hunter had twisted it behind his back with a little too much force, but he just told her that was from lacrosse practice. But now he can't really think of a suitable excuse as to why he looks so beaten up. No, he can't really do anything except try and go back to his dorm so he can atleast lie down.

So Sebastian stumbles out of the choir room and up the stairs, miraculously not running into anyone, and crashes down on his bed the second he enters his room, not even bothering to close the door behind him. And he just wishes that the pain would fade quickly, and even more so he wishes that Blaine could be here. Because if Blaine were here, this would've never happened. And he's a little angry because Blaine _could_ have been there, but no, that stupid public school was more important to him. But Sebastian gets that. Because he's never really been important to anyone, and most certainly not to Blaine, so he can't really blame the ex-Warbler for caring more about McKinley than about Sebastian.

He groans and tries to move on his back, because he can't breathe with his face in the pillow, but he realises quickly that it hurts too bad to move that much so he just settles for switching his head to the side. And in that moment he spots a figure in the doorway, but the room is still fuzzy so he can't really see who it is, but whoever it is, he's kind of small, kind of like...

"Blaine?" He mutters surprised, but before the other guy can answer, Sebastian passes out.


End file.
